poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
How we reached home
Boo Boo: How long we get to the safe place? Eeyore: Minutes. Hours. Days. Who knows? Twilight: I don't know. It might take us long to get there. Pooh: Well, I think I have a little brain and I don't know either. Robbie: I wanna know everything you know Ray: This thing this machine It crawout of the ground torching everything it killing everybody Robbie: What is it? Is it terrorists? Ray: No. This came someplace else. Robbie: What do you mean, like Europe? Ray: No Robbie not like Europe. (Ray Keeps Acodeeing cars) Ray: That Machine it was already buried. Maybe it came down in the lighting storm. And They came down.. Robbie: What do you mean came down? You just said it was buried. Ray: NO! The machine Im talking wast buried. But what came down in the lighting strom what operates it that the uh you know. Pooh: I am getting too sleepy from flying. Ash: Pooh, there is no time to take the nap now. Because if you do, the tripod will look for us. Benjamin: We must get to the city if we can. Rachel: it--the--what? Ray: The... Robbie: Why aren't there any helicopters or airplanes? Rachel: The what Ray: Rachel. How are you doing there? un girl? How is she doing? Robbie: SHE is good. (Pooh yawns) Twilight: Here. I will carry you. (Pooh rides on Twilight) Ash: I hope he will wake up when we arrive in the city. Misty: Sleep well, Pooh. Ray: what was that thing you gave it to her? Ash: I hope we will make it to the city. Cindy: I hope so too. Rachel: I want mom Ray: Yeah i know You feel better? Rachel: I Want mom Ray: Yeah? Tell me about it you know? Rachel: Take me to mom's Ray: Listen what i need you to do is I Just need you to hold it together for me okay? Sherman: Your dad is right. We will get there as long as possible. So there is no reason to get sad or frightened. We are always here for you. Peabody: Yeah. Like I am always here for Sherman. Rachel: I want Mom! Ray: When you start screaming like that, you kniw I can' really drive. Rachel: Take ME TO MOOOM! Ray: I know where we're going right now. Rachel... Rachel: Take Me To Mom! Ray:I Know. Ash: Rachel, you need to calm down. We will get to your mom's house. Twilight: If you scream again, I will use my magic to make you fly. And then you can see your mom. (They Made it to Mary Ann Home) Rachel: Hurry up Dad Come on. (Ray Stops the car) Rachel: Robbie Get the door. (Robbie Open the door) Fluttershy: Forgive me for interrupting, but where are we? Ray: We are at Mary Ann's home. Cera: Nice House. Duckey: I Hope we stay away from those Machine. Rachel and Robbie: Mom! Mom! Mom! (Rachel open the door) Rachel: Mom? Tim? (She ran around the house calling them) Rachel and Robbie: Mom? Tim? Robbie: Tim? Rachel: Mom? Robbie: They're gone Rachel: Is she dead? Yogi: No, Rachel, I don't think she is dead. She is alive. Rachel: Good. Where is she now? Twilight: I don't know Cera: well she might be alive Littlefoot: Wait she not dead? Ray: No, Littlefoot, she not dead All right She just not here okay? They were never here. Robbie: How do you know? Ray: Because they are on they way to Boston. ( Then something open the door) Pooh: Who's there? Rarity: If is the aliens then we are dead (Sora comes in) Sora: Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Twilight, Everyone. All: Sora! Mickey: Oh, boy. Hiya, fellas. Rabbit: And Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Pluto too. Hunter: You know them? Rabbit: Yeah. We helped these three to become the musketeers. Twilight: We met them too. Littlefoot: So did we? Ash: Pikachu and I met Sora in Spain. Pooh: I remember Sora when he came to visit us in a hundred acre wood. Donald: (to Pooh's team) Who are you? Benjamin: I'm Benjamin. Peabody: My name is Peabody. Sherman: And I am Sherman. Rat: I am Ratty, and this is Moley. Hunter: We are the Road Rovers. I'm Hunter. Colleen: Name's Colleen. Exile: I'm Exile. Blitz: And I am Blitz. Hunter: And this is Shag. Shaggy: I am Shaggy, and this is Scooby Doo. Princess Paw: My name is Princess Paw Paw. Stitch: My name Stitch. Brer Rabbit: And I am Brer Rabbit. Pooh: This is my cousin, Bongo. Sora: And you must be Yogi Bear, Boo Boo, and Cindy. And you are Danny and Sawyer. Mickey told me about you. Yogi: It's nice to meet you, Sora. Danny: I am happy to meet you also. Mickey: What are you guys doing here? Benjamin: We were looking for Rachel's mom and Twilight knows where she is. She is in Boston. Ash: We need to get Boston as quickly as possible. Pooh: Will you come along with me? Sora: Sure thing, Pooh bear. Ray: And so they just kept on going up to Boston. They probaby at your grandma house by now maybe. Robbie: I'm gonna call her. Rachel: How come the lights are on here and not at you place? Ray: Because nothing bad happen here. Okay? So we're safe here, all right? Ray: Okay, Rachel This is your area. (He Cross his arm) Okay, you are safe. Rachel: Dad, that's not how it works? Ray: Okay. Well, are you hungry. I'll got you some food. I'm gonna feed you when we will get somthing to eat. Pooh: Yogi, Scooby, Shaggy and I are getting hungry too. Rabbit: How could you think of food in a time like this? Pooh: We practice. Ray: What do we have? We have...? Robbie: Busy single. Ray: Its one of the fast ones. what is this / ketchup mustard. Robbie: You Think all the circuits are down? Ray:Tabasco barbecue sauce. You Know this is really good Robbie Vinaigretta i said pack food. What the heck is this? Robbie: That's all that was in your kitchen. Shaggy: Now what will we do? Ash: We don't have time to go to the restaurant. We have to get to Boston, remember? Shaggy: Oh, yeah. I know that. Sora: How come we are going to Boston? Misty: You see, Sora. We are running away from the Tripods. Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The tripods? Ash: They look like the huge giant machine with their long legs. And they could shoot the people. Mickey: How awful. Ray:Ok No' That all right it's all right Ok. Um Food Bread Ok we're gonna have.. (Ray takes out some sandwiches) Ray: We'll just make some sandwiches (He pull all the bread out Ray: Wanna see deal? Wanna see me deal? Here we go. There's two for you There two for Robbie, there two for me, one for the house. Twilight: You know, guys, I guess there are the sandwiches in the truck. Pooh: Really? How? Twilight: Maybe we will find someplace to eat. How about that? Pooh: Well, sure. (Pooh and others fly to the safe place) Twilight: This is it. Cindy: This is the place where the tripods are not looking for us? Twilight: Yes. And we can eat everything we want. (Twilight and friends eat the fresh apples) (Pooh eats his honey) (Shaggy and Scooby eat the snacks) (Ash shares the bread with them and eats one of them) (Pikachu eats his food) (Brock eats his soup and Misty feeds Togepi) (Littlefoot and friends eat the green leaves) (Yogi and Boo Boo eat the picnic) (Shag eats his own food) (Goofy eats his own food and shared the food with his friends) (One minute later) Twilight: Ah. It is good. Littlefoot: Now can we get to Boston? Twilight: You're right. And a promise is a promise. Ash: We got to find Ray, Rachel and Robbie too. Cera: All right. Let's go! (Pooh, Twilight, Ash, Littefoot and others find the truck) Twilight: (knocks) Ray, are you in here? Ray: Yes, Twilight. I am in here. Where have you been? Twilight: We found the place to eat where the tripods didn't look for us. Ray:Maybe after we eat' I'll go down and show you guys... Teach you how to play poker? Five card stud? Maybe a little blackjack. Rachel: l'm allergic to peanut butter. Danny: You Allergic to peanut butter Ray: Since when? Rachel: Birth. Ray: Ok well here Here, you can eat the bread. OK? Rachel: I'm not hungry. Ray: OK well Robbie and i Are gonna be eating peanut butter sandwiches. Want jelly on this sandwich? Robbie: im not hurgry either. Sora: Then How you gonna eat somthing? Robbie: We just not hurgry that all. Ray: OK your not hurgry either? OK. That's fine Fine. (Ray throws the bread at the window) (Rainbow Dash catches the bread) Rainbow Dash: Got it! May I have some bread, Ray? Ray: Sure, Rainbow Dash. Help yourself. (Rainbow Dash eats the bread) Ray: Everyone just relax Ok? Because we'er here now. We're safe and we're gonna stay. and In the morning you mom ans Tim are gonna be here and everything's gonna be fin. Ok? Donald: I Hope so. (They go the the basment) Rachel: If everything find' whay do we have to sleep in the basement? We got perfectly good beds. Ray: Its like a slumber party Pinke pie: Did he just say party I Love Partys Bock: Well we not gonna party in here. RobbieL What are you afraid is gonna happen? Ray: Nice basement. Rachel: I wanna sleep in my bed. Got backs prolems. Ray: Ok You Know on the way Weather Channel when there a tornado, and they tell you to go don to the basement for safety? It's like that Rachel: There's gonna be tornadoes? Ray; Rachel Hey No more talking Ok? Robbie: Come with me rachel Rachel Could you be a little nicer to me Gosh. Twilight: She Right you know Ray: Why would you say that Twilight: You have to be nice to her. LIttlefoot: But still a parents have to care for there child. Ray:I Dont know what to do Look just get some rest Ok? Littlefoot: Allright (Ray turn of the lights) Robbie: Wanna stay here? Rachel: Yeah Good noght Love you Robbie: Love you to Rach. (Ray sit down and rest.) Tigger: (yawns) Well, we will get to Boston in the morning. Pleasant dreams. TTFN. Piglet: Night, Pooh. Pooh: Good night, Piglet. Peabody: Good night, Sherman. Sherman: Good night, Mr. Peabody. (Bongo gets comfy on the branches of leaves) (Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Togepi sleep) (Sora sleeps) (Goofy, Mickey and Donald sleep) (Yogi, Cindy and Boo Boo sleep) (Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Applejack sleep) ( at midnight a flash make nosed at the window Ray Robbie Rachel Pooh and the others wake up) Tigger: What was that. Cera: that the lighting. Applejack: It will never stop. (Everyone Look as the lighting keep strikeing.) Rachel: Is the lighting back? Ray: No this is something else. Sora:Something else? Bock:Then what is it? (A Damtica Scame Hred The House shakeing) Cera: Earthshake! Boo boo: Not again not again! (The shaking shake faster A light bright up) Robbie: What that sound? Ray: I never heard that before! Rachel: It it them? Is it them? Rarity:Please dont Tell Me It them? Donad:This is Crazy. Ray: We Gotta go! Hunter: But Where? Ray: Where do we go? Robbie this is your house! Where do we go? (Robbie Open The Door) Twilight: Everybody Get Inside Hurry (Pooh and the Others) Donald: Wait i forgot my Hat. Mickey: DONALD (Donald rush to get his hat ) Sora: Hurry UP Donald. (He grab his hat and Run) (Robbie Grabs Ray Hand and rush to the room) Ray: Wait wait wait wait (He grab his gun) (the window blow up and Ray Close the Door) Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts